


[Fanmix] Go The Distance - Barry/Iris

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A pre-series to getting together fanmix for Barry/Iris.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Fanmixes [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517918
Kudos: 2





	[Fanmix] Go The Distance - Barry/Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Made for westallenfamily‘s Westallen week 2020 and Thursday 27th: Free Day. 
> 
> It has a little pre-getting together/coma angst but is generally hopeful/happy.

**1\. Daisies** \- Katy Perry

**2\. Catch Me If You Can (acoustic)** \- Thundamentals feat. Eves Karydas

**3\. It’s All Incredibly So Loud** \- Glass Animals

**4\. Time After Time** \- Cyndi Lauper

**5\. Love Runs Out** \- One Republic

**6\. Looking Back** \- Aksel

**7\. I Get To Love You** \- Ruelle

**8\. Home** \- Phillip Phillips

No download but can listen [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zrDpBpiEi8ibTIRHHqLwYtU) or [on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gvg0rMkJ9orGWiENmVg5l?si=DiIca-wPSOi610iFlVjQNQ).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/627650013132193792/go-the-distance-fanmix-by-purpleyin-a-fanmix-for).


End file.
